


I'll Make You Mine

by GabyWinter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I suck at describing surroundings, Modern Royalty, Modern Westeros, Romance, Wolf blood, immediate atracction, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyWinter/pseuds/GabyWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickon Stark has a very wild nature it is said that he is Uncle Brandon re-incarnation; he wanted he takes it and has work so far... Until he saw Shireen Baratheon, the girl that out-matched him with her wits and surprised him being strong in her own smart way… He saw her and knew that she was unique and that he wanted her, all of her, but just after their firts meeting it became clear that this time he couldn’t just took, Shireen made it clear that he has to be smart that he has to earn her, be patient… and that was a great challenge for the Wild Wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenSnares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnares/gifts), [Jillypups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillypups/gifts).



> I really wasen't suposed to write this, it was a promt that I send to FrozenSnares but she encourageme to write  
> this so here it is please be gentle is my first fic, Thank you Jilly and Frozen for reviewing and editing this! Is for you! and also english is not my first language my apologies for any mistakes.  
> Of course I don't own any of this is based on the T.V show and the characters of A Song of Ice and Fire

Chapter 1

He was always around people; lots of mates. She was always more of a loner, with just two or three friends. He had his way around girls, but it was Her! He was obsessed with her. He saw her reading, laughing, walking, but it was that first time he saw her: he was on his way back from practice (he did every kind of sports, especially hand to hand combat, anything to funnel his wild nature and endless energy,) and he saw her sitting at the piano of the music class room, hesitating. Then, she just started to play.

That alone was mesmerizing. The melody was hypnotizing and the movement of her delicate fingers, a small but fast and sure hand making the most amazing music he had ever heard. She always looked so shy and reserved, so quiet and sad, but strong with her wits. Now, with that perfect song, she looked so free and fearless. She moved her face from side to side, her long, glossy, and perfect black hair waving, flashing the most sweet and cheeky smile biting her lip. Her eyes were closed. He wanted to see them, but at least this way he got to see her without getting caught. He wanted to see everything, he decided.

It was getting late, so he was collecting his strength to leave from that heavenly view and music. But then she started to sing and that was it. The world around him seemed to stop and it was just him and that unique and sweet and strong voice. He would get her. He didn’t know how, but he would. Suddenly, the music stopped, and she was looking at him. For a moment, she looked embarrassed but then she stood up, angry.

He was invading her personal space, stealing her very little moments of peace where she wasn’t the poor scared girl, but just someone free. She stood in from him and told him, “You have no right!” and made her way to leave.

Rickon grabbed her by the elbow and looked her intently in the eyes. He grasped her by the shoulders and told her, nearly commanded her, “Finish the song… I want to hear all of it.”

She was a bit surprised. He didn’t seem to mind the gray side of her cheek. Most of all, she was angry. She said, “It’s my song, and you will never hear it!”

He pulls her closer and she shivers. He could feel it, feel all the electricity from him to her and told her, “It calls to me. It will be mine,” and then ran a finger to her lower lip. “And so will you, little doe.”

At that, she stomps his foot and runs but can’t help but turn to look at him. He has a predatory look in his eyes and wolfish grin and yells, “I’ll hunt you MY little doe.”

She gasped but gave nothing away. But remember: Ours is The Fury and she says, “Try it, hunter,” and flees.

Rickon stood there, thinking about what he could do to earn her trust, he didn't mean to scare her, he supposed he had, or at least he gave her a bad first impression, but he just couldn't help but feeling so possesive of her, he has a wild nature ,he does, but he also has mind for people, he know she's not fragile and that what others might see as weakness she uses it as strenght, so he will see her, but approaching so directly can be a bad idea after acting like a caveman, trust, he thought, is not easily to earn, speacially hers. So he is just going to observe, and respect her space.

He has kept his promise. He saw her from afar in the library, in the dining room, in the yard, but it’s hard with the two year age difference and all her advanced classes. (Sometimes he skips some of his own to get to her.) He has gotten to see her, and the more he saw the more his aches grew. But she hadn’t let him into her music again. Lying in bed, he smugly thought that he would get her music and more—much more— once he figured how to approach her. Knowing he was too obvious of his wants and possessive ways… the last time he spoke to her… He had no filter and always took like his uncle Brandon. His father would say wolf-blooded. But he knew what he wanted and took it. Skills, girls… he liked them, and they seemed to like him back , but this girl… She was more.

He felt stupid for wanting her so badly. Had he only watched her… But everything he saw left him craving for more. So he would take his time with her and all will be worthy… Love could be so simple, he thinks, is really only about being honest with yourself, like Bran had done with Jojen, they love each other and they never once felt bad about that, Rickon has always been proud of his brother, love should never something to feel embarrased about. He wasn't one to quiver, and every little thing he saw about Shireen just made his feelings for her grow stronger, so why should he bother to denied his heart's desire. She was just perfect in her own way, it might had happened fast but for Rickon, it felt so real, it wasn't the "wolfblood" or his nature, it felt like seeing after being blind, and after weeks of seeing her from afar.. He just thought that loving her was as easy as breath. 

Today was that dinner with Stannis Baratheon and everyone had to be present. After he got ready, he was in the hall with his siblings and their partners when the Baratheons arrived. He inhaled sharply. She was looking like a vision in a delicate lilac dress that highlighted the color of her perfect eyes, with her black hair in a braid that let him see the face he’d been dreaming about every night. He felt excitement and pleasure all over him when he saw her. But she looked ready to slap him. He smiled and thought This will be fun, my pretty stone doe

Shireen has been in the North for three weeks now, as it is customary among the great houses to take pupils. She was to be the Stark’s pupil, and then a Stark will go to Dragonstone to be pupil there. Though she wasn’t excited about leaving home, she understood that it has to be done. Her father was indeed not quite affectionate, but his way to show love to her was by letting her make her own decisions. The first of those decisions was to travel with Davos, her father’s most trusted partner. That had been Shireen bravest choice so far, why before passing away her mother never stopped to remind her that she was all greyscale and that she would do good never forget that no matter how smart Shireen was, it will all come back to that. She was scared for a long time; buried in books and science until Tyrion Lannister give her an advice that she will carry with her forever: “You have a patch of grey on one side of you face. It will be the first that every one will ever see… It is up to you if it is the last… Be aware of your flaws don’t let anyone see how it affects you. And keep polishing you mind. You are smart, but only you will decide if greyscale is all in you or if there is more.”

Shireen decided more. She has only traveled to three places (she had school and duties with her father). To Dorne, where she became fast friends with Prince Doran. They were alike quiet and peaceful, and with him she learned that there is more in person that what it is at simple view. He may look sick and week but in reality was very cunning and calculating. Then, she went to King’s Landing where she met Queen Daenerys, who was intrigued to meet Stannis’s prominent and smart daughter. Shireen was flattered and was about to ask how Dany had heard of her when Tyrion showed up and said, “Well, well, you decided for more.”

Apparently Tyrion was one of Dany’s most trusted and valued advisers and told Dany a thing or two about Shireen. She had a great time with them: learning with Tyrion and japing with him. She also had a great admiration for Dany, who could be gentle but firm… And Shireen wondered if she could ever do that... Be gentle…

She is not cruel. She had taken Tyron’s advice keeping her head up and having Baratheon fury, but the people she called friends where far from her age. Hell, her closest confidante was of her father’s age. She would not let anyone hurt her, but will she let anyone come close enough… close enough to feel that passion that it was so common in Dorne? Or that love that she saw with Dany and Jon?

That terrifies her—that no matter how much she tries, she only hears her mother’s voice when she looks in the mirror and it’s all she sees… Yes, Smart and cunning, with a mind for academics, yes, but beautiful someone who a man would long and desire that never… and she haven’t thought about that until the “incident.”

In the three weeks she had been north, she had clung to Tyrion’s advice more than ever, knowing about the way the Northerners felt about greyscale, and it had worked. She showed no fear or pain, and they seemed to respect that. For what she had read, the people in the North respond to strength, of course that didn’t mean she was particularly popular. She was ignored more than anything, and with that she was content. She was only with Devan and Edric, who had come along after Uncle Renly demanded to see her to an extreme make over.

He bought her the best winter clothes and did a new hair style that, yes, she does look kind of amazing—no wave, straight, black hair. Renly seemed to be very pleased with his work and commanded Edric to protect Shireen from all the suitors she will get. She smiled politely but thought, that will not change my face…

After school she got to the home that her family had in the North. (She was to go to the Stark manor tonight with her father to the special dinner, and also because the Starks where dealing with some Night’s Watch problem and haven’t been able to receive her.) Davos was not there yet, and Devan and Edric were watching TV so she just went to her room. Ever since the boy with the wild hair and intense eyes had invaded her personal space, she always felt like she was being hunted, like a prey—she has not seen him since, but remembers how he said that she will be his. She doesn’t believe him to be really interested and thinks of it as a trick, but he looked so truthful… and he is handsome. She has seen him a couple of times before. He is muscular and tall, with perfect blue eyes and curly auburn hair it looks like it could use a cut. He was always with his mates and had girls around him. Pretty girls throwing themselves at him. It didn’t look like he minded them, but he didn’t look at them the way he had looked at her when he grabbed by the shoulders and ran his finger on her lower lip, when he said that she will be his…

She felt herself shiver at the memory. He was so certain. She could see it. But she looked herself in the mirror and pushed away the memories of the boy.

Davos returned home from the airport with her father, and they got ready for dinner. She got her luggage ready. Tonight, she was moving with the Starks for a full year. She wore a long lilac dress and braided her hair so her face was in full display. Her father loved her, yes, but he looked at her with a little pity. So stand tall and smile, Baratheon fury, she thought.

On the way to the Stark manor, she wondered what the Starks would be like, and she was pleasantly surprised to see that they were all warm. The Stark manor, well, the Stark castle was amazing. Of course, it has been modernized, but it still looked so antique, so ancestral, Shireen loved it. She loved history, and she would love to live in a place full of it.

She met Lord and Lady Stark first. They seemed like everything a couple should be: so loving. And they were very happy to receive her then she met Robb and Talisa and their baby. They were warm, and Talisa hugged her. Then, it was Sansa and Sandor, and Arya with Gendry, who she couldn’t help but notice looked a lot like Renly. Then, it was Bran. He quoted her favorite book and she thought, _Yes… I have a friend here._ He was with Jojen Reed, who Shireen liked a lot as well. She thought she had met everyone when Lord Stark pointed behind her for Shireen to meet the youngest of the Starks. And there it was: the feeling of being hunted, of being prey.

She turned around and saw the boy. The boy that had assured her that he would make her his and didn’t seem to allow any other choice. He was ogling her, eyeing her body up and down with no shame as he took a step to her and looked at her. First at her lips, licking his own and then at her eyes. She was lost his eyes, so dark that she almost can’t see the blue. He took her hand and kissed it. Then, he said, “Lady Shireen, welcome to my home. I’m Rickon Stark.”

He pulled her closer for a second and murmured to her ear. “Mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Rickon couldn’t believe his luck. His little stone musical goddess was the pupil that his family was going to take in! He was ecstatic, even though Lady Shireen clearly didn’t share his same enthusiasm. But that did not bother him. She was visibly surprised, and after that  _mine_ that he whispered to her, he knew it wasn't the best idea but Gods!! he couldn't help it, she looked angry and ready to slap him again. He tried to remember that she was special, that she was a challenge, and that everything he had to do and how long he had to wait to get her would be worth it. Gods, it was so difficult, especially when he smelled her sweet scent. She already smells like winter but also like flowers, so sweet and alluring. 

 

Reluctantly he let go of her hand, and he led her to her sit between her father and her guardian Davos. He was dying to sit beside her but resolved that he could not keep his hands off her, so instead he sat in front her. She was a vixen. She denied him her eyes, and he knew she wasn’t scared or shy to look at him. No, she was trying to ignore him and that make the wolf in him growl. She was fixing the small delicate necklace she wore that night, and he looked at her neck. What he will like to do to that neck… kiss it and then bite it hard, marking his girl moan and whimper, make her feel how much he has been wanting her, and then trail kisses from her shoulders to the top of her breasts, the hollow of her throat, nipping and biting all the way back to her neck and then to her lips…

he would kiss those lips until they were swollen, red and plump and aching for more. Gods, he will make her feel everything he was feeling now. He will start moving his hand to her back…

“Rickon!”

 

“Will you do us the honor of joining us in the toast, son?” his father said in a firm and reprehending tone. He shot a glance at Shireen, and she had a mocking look on her pretty face. Is that so? Rickon thought. Lets play.“Yes, father, of course. Welcome, Lady Shireen. Please know that I’m thrilled to have you here and I’ll personally make sure that your stay here will be very pleasant,” he said, looking directly at her. Rickon noticed some of his family and hers were probably wondering about his last remark, but he couldn’t care less and he went on, seeing Shireen’s dazed expression. “In fact, I will be your guide around the castle and Winterfell. I’ll show you everything, my lady.”

 

Shireen was intrigued and a little scared, but not a bad scare—more like an excited scare about Rickon’s behavior and the way he always emphasized the word  _mine_. She decided to face him tonight and ask him what in hells he wanted of her. 

 

This was the first time Rickon enjoyed this kind of events. He loved his family and they were very receptive of Shireen. He felt particularly proud of her when his father was intrigued by her knowledge of North asked her more and more. She showed that witty and intelligent personality he had observed. She traded humorous quips and japes with Arya and looked very interested in Gendry who was surprisingly willing to be more talkative with Shireen. Rickon knew how much Gendry loved his sister, but he still felt jealous of the interest that Shireen seemed to have in Gendry. Apparently she had done some travel with Davos, and he wanted to know everything about it. She was again denying him her sapphire eyes to him, and he wanted so badly to look at those eyes. Also, the pleasure of a conversation with that enchanting voice of her… and he had enough.

Tonight he would speak to her. Yes, he would be patient, but if she kept provoking him like that, ignoring him even though she knew he wanted her attention, he would give in to the wolf in him. Just like that he thought how to get a little revenge. 

Shireen could see that Rickon was itching to ask about her travels, about her life, but she was mostly interested in learning about the Starks that played any little game he planned to play. But she was curious and she had resisted all night but she allowed a little glance at him, only to regret it immediately.His eyes were burning into hers, trying to see into her soul. He was a sight that night in an all-black suit, but his hair was wild. He shot a daring look, arching his eyebrow, and Shireen wondered what he meant. To what he was daring her to?  Whatever it was, she just maintained her gaze.

Rickon abruptly interrupted everyone, calling their attention and said, “My Lady will you like a little tour? From what I’ve heard, you love history and I would like to have the honor of showing the castle library There it was. He wanted alone time with her.  _Very well, let’s settle this once it for all_. “Yes, Lord Rickon, please. I have seen a lot of libraries, but this is said to be one the oldest and the most antique I want to see what I’m up against,” she said firmly and a little teasing. 

 

Everyone laughed at the quip, but Rickon saw that she was accepting his challenge. He would get her to himself in the library where it just happened to be a piano. He was about to make his way to take her hand to lead her to their destination, but Stannis Baratheon spoke. 

“Lord Davos and I must depart early in the morning. My child, I leave you in the care of this honorable family. We have been friends for years, and I know this visit will only strengthen that bond.”

Rickon thought,  _Yes, indeed the bond will be stronger than ever._

Shireen said goodbye to her father formally, and he reminded her of her duties and gave her a kiss on the forehead. To Davos it was a heartily hug and he advised her, “Be wary of the wild wolf, my lady. He takes what he wants, and he looked at you and only you the entire dinner.”

Shireen was wary indeed but showed none of it and reassured to Davos. “I’ll be okay, Davos. This is a good family, and that is just a boy,” she said with smile and laugh that died when she heard someone clearing his throat. Although, it sound more like growl behind her.

Rickon stood behind her offering his arm. She took it, and bid her goodbyes once more. The rest of the Starks remained in the Great Hall, chattering, and the minute they exited, he whispered to her ear, “Boy, huh? Let’s see that my fair lady. If you were properly wrap, I’ll show up to the godswood and pray my thanks to the Old Gods… bringing you here to me,” Rickon said as he led her to the library wing.

She remained calm until the part of ‘bringing you here to me.’ She turned sharply and said “I came here as part of a tradition, not to be your toy, Lord Rickon!”

He released her and took her hand, interlocking their fingers and bringing her hand to a kiss. “I don’t play my lovely lady, but I can see you won’t believe my wants and desires no matter how truthful they are, and that it will take time. I’m willing to be patient, but I want my chance and that you will give or I will take,” he said simply. 

With that, they entered the great library. He locked the door behind them, and Shireen shivered at his predatory look, but she could see genuine care and interest in those eyes. She steps into the library, and it is amazing. It’s like a dream. Books, paintings, portraits, old parchments…

She could feel Rickon behind her.  _Be more, be strong_ — she thought and turned around and asked him, “A chance of what, my lord?”

Taking her hand and kissing it, he said, “To your affections. Give me one hour of this night to ask about your travels, your life, and you can do the same.”

Shireen thought and found no reason to deny him. After all, he could be a friend—a good one. She could enjoy that wild nature, she likes it already. “Okay, you may ask”.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Shireen wandered around the huge library. It was so impressive, almost magical, like a journey through history with the portraits of Starks’ ancestors and all the wisdom that those old books must have in them. She was lost in thought until she felt Rickon’s hand grabbing her by the elbow to make her face him. Rickon let her wander through the library. He never had spent too much time in there himself, choosing more physical activities like exploring the woods, hunting, and his martial arts classes; but Sireen looked like she belonged in here. She was like a dream—seeing her in that dress that highlights all the parts of her body perfectly.

 

 _She is small but has all the right curves in all the right places… focus Rickon focus!_  He took her by the elbow and then slid his hand on her arm and takes her hand, leading her to sit by the fire, facing each other

 

“Lord Rickon,” she started, but he cut her off.

 

“Rickon. There is no need for such formalities and if it’s okay, I will call you Shireen.”

 

She nodded.

 

“Why did it bother you so much?” he asked, and she frowned, not understanding. “When I heard your song, and please be honest.”

 

“It’s something that is only mine… my music… there I’m free. Not the scarred, sad girl or Stannis’s only daughter full of duties. I’m just who I want to be.” Shireen was impressed that it was easy to be open with him. He may be wild, but she had learned to judge people (with a lot of Tyrion’s help) and she could see that he was sincere. So maybe that was why… He was the first person to be interested in her—all of her—but her face, always her face, and she wonders again if she could be brave enough to let anyone in.

“No one knows about my music. Not even Davos… he will encourage me to play for others and, no. You just surprised me, that’s all. It is very personal and well…”

“Yes, I have no filter and know I was too forward. I did not want to frighten you but I don’t play games, Shireen. Yes, you are free in your music. It’s like watching a dream coming to life, in that moment everything is perfect.” Rickon looked at Shireen’s dazed expression and laughs. “Yes, I’m a bit more than a brute wilding. I think you know how fun is to surprise people: showing them that you’re more,” he said, winking at her.

Shireen couldn’t help but smile. She came for confrontation but found a very interesting person. She told him about her travels. He listened to her like she was telling him all the secrets of the world.

Rickon was in awe listening to her.  She had been in great places and had learned a lot about every single one them.

“How about you Rickon? Where have you been?”

“Well I have never left the North, but I have been to this place, Skagos. I go there a lot, hunt and train and, well, my friend Osha… She’s really cool, helping me with my wild nature”

"Whatever do you mean wild nature?"-Shireen quip at him smiling the most lovely and sexy smile he hade ver seen. He couldn't help to look at those perfect lips, plump and so invating... and of course her quip had him smiling too.

They went on and on, and Shireen realized that they have been talking for a little bit more than two hours. She stood and told him, “It’s so late, Rickon. Your family must be wondering where we are.”

 

“Worry not, I told them that I’d give you a tour, and that alone takes quite some time. I also said that I will see you to your rooms… Plus, we have so much more to talk about…”

“What? You know plenty, and I think is time for me to leave.” Shireen made to the door, but it was locked.

Rickon cleared his throat and held up the key. “You were very cold to me during dinner, my stone lady… I would like some compensation. You knew I wanted to look at your enchanting eyes, and yet you denied me. I told you I play no games, and that I will be patient, but you must not forgot that I’m a wolf and that I speak no lies. I told you I will get your song, and it’s time, my lady.” Rickon was getting closer and closer to get that slap from Shireen, she looked furious and that’s what he wanted, to get some of that fury he knew she had.

“Why are you messing with me? I thought you wanted to be my friend and—”

“Friend? No, my princess. I want so much more than friends—”

“How? How can you know that? We have only spoken for a few hours and you already think you know it all… You are being like a capricious boy with a new toy.”

“No, no, like said I speak no lies: I told you I’ll get your song and that I will get to know you…”

Realization hits Shireen, the feeling of being watched, of being prey. “You! You have been following me!”

“I needed to figure out a way to approach you, but I didn’t know how, so I saw you from afar and everything I saw made me want to get closer to you: that strength, that wit, your genuine care for everyone in spite the fact that they ignore you…”

\- Rickon said with admiration and what Shireen thought was adoration a.... desire? Shireen was in awe. He was really good observer. 

He was beside her and took her hand to lead her further into the library where there was a majestic piano. “You over-think Shireen, I can see why, but I told you no lies. I want you more than you can see. Please, play that song for me. I need it"-Rickon said, for the first time asking and not comanding, "I'll have to get used to ask" Rickon thought, but for Shireen, he wouldn't begging...

Shireen thought that there was no one better to share this than with him. He genuinely cared for her and she craved that.  _Be strong, you want him to hear it, too_ , she thought.

“Fine, but after this lead me to my rooms.”

“Yes, my fair lady”- He said and kiss her hand. She blushed and he smile at her. 

She played and sang for him, and after it was done he looked like the most perfect and beautiful thing had happened. She wanted to give in into him but it was too hard, her insecurities had been there for so long.

“Please take me to my rooms.”

“Yes Shireen.” He kissed her hand again tnd said, “Wolves don’t usually thank, but thank you.”

The way to her rooms had been mostly in silence but when they reach her door he spoke again.

“It’s your beauty too, that has enchanted me. Your long, black hair… Your sapphire eyes, your lips… They look so tentative, and that grey cheek… it should have killed you, but it remains there, attesting your strength.”

 

They looked into each other’s eyes until Rickon couldn’t take it anymore, and he kissed her hard, molding his lips to hers, nipping her lower lip, his hands traveled from her to her back, moving slowly, finally resting in her waist. She gasped and he sized up the opportunity to meet their tongues. He gripped her by the waist hard, and she let go, her hands went to his face, carresing and then to his hair, she massaged his scalp and he moaned and moved to kiss her exposed shoulder, leaving open mouth kisses to her perfect skin. Shireen whimper and he felt his desire for her grow. He didn't even bother hiding it, he was getting hard, very very hard, and listening her whimper of pleasure and felling her hands tugging his hair got him hotter , he went to her neck, nuzziling, her scent clouded his mind more, he started to suck her neck and kiss his way up, back to her mouth.

Shireen didn’t know what to do or what was happening, but gods it feels so good. .... She felt desired by Rickon, and she was certanly aroused, She whimper a little when he took her by the hips and pulled her even closer. He sighed, but she tried to regain some composure. When he was making a move to her neck again, she put her hands flat on his muscled chest and said, “Stop, please, this is to fast.”

 

“I have been dreaming about it for weeks,” he said, putting his forehead against hers. “I guess it’s better to ask forgiveness than permission. And now I know you want it, too” He pecked her on the lips and moved away. “I’ll be patient, yes, but a wolf, too.”

 

And at that he left, and she entered her chambers. She changed for bed and she admitted to herself that she liked Rickon a lot. Still, she had to get some more trust in herself, and she also wanted to make sure this was a real feeling, not some fit of passion for a new face, even if that face was hers. She had spent so much time +controlling her feelings, but with this wolf, the task was nearly impossible. And, with that kiss, she will not deny her self more of him. But if he truly cared for her as badly as he said, he would have to be more patient than a wolf… Shireen fell into a deep sleep with the memory of their kiss.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Rickon barely slept that night. After that kiss, he was only aching for more of her. Once more, he had to remind himself to be patient, but gods… Not only had the kiss had outmatched all his fantasies—and boy, did he fantasize about her—but he got to know more about of her personality. She was strong, decided, and proper. She had learned to be heard and to face her greyscale with grace. But she was adventurous, and she wanted to travel more, to learn more, to see everything, and help others, who were different like her, and with her boldness show to everyone all she had to give, and Rickon wanted to be there to see it all. He never had experience feelings so deep before. His father once told him that wolves like him and his uncle Brandon only fall in one way, fast and deep, hard and sudden… and when that happened they don’t only take, they hold on to that feeling and never let it go. And that’s what seemed to happen with Shireen.

 

He thought it was stupid. How can one know with just a look? Attraction, maybe, he had felt the hot ones for Wylla Manderly rather quickly, but it was nothing compared to just the memory of his little doe playing that first time he laid eyes on her. With the other girls, it had just been physical, but with her, all of his senses were drawn to her. Gods, only the memory of that kiss, for him was like touching the sky. Nothing ever felt better, not even fucking, hunting, or any of his matches or his training. He had no hesitation. Rickon was deep into Shireen, but he knew it was too soon for her to feel that way about him.

 

In all fairness, he had been watching more of her. _Fast, deep, hard, and sudden_ … He would wait for her, and it would probably take all of his willpower not to kiss her senseless every time she was near him, but he would show her how deeply he cared for her. Already it would be a hard task. He felt her reluctance and a bit of fear last night, but he will make it clear that the grey cheek didn’t mar her beauty in any way. It only made her unique.

 

It was early, and a weekend, but he got ready anyways. He was, after all, her guide and had to show her more around the castle. When it was a decent hour, he made his ways to her rooms only to find her outside already. She was in a pale pink dress with beige pantyhose and winter boots and in good company. His savage and untamable wolf was playing with Shireen, and she was giggling while Shaggy made circles around her and sniffed at her legs. She knelt and pet his ears, caressed him all over. For the first time, Rickon felt jealous of Shaggy.

 

“Shireen,” he called.

 

She stood up and faced him. “Good morning, Rickon.”

 

He was looking amazing in dark jeans and long-sleeved, tight, dark blue shirt, and there was again the memory of that kiss. She wanted to feel it again, but first they had to clear the waters.

 

“Will you like to go a get some breakfast? Everyone must be at the hall already.”

 

“Yes.”

 

He took her by the hand and started to lead her through the castle. He interlocked their fingers together and squeezed her hand. That alone felt so good.  _Composure, Shireen._  “Rickon, we have to talk about what happened last night.”

 

He stopped walking and faced her. “What is it?”

 

“Is just that, um, You… me, um.” Shireen wanted to kick herself. She was showing weakness.

 

Rickon found it endearing. She was shy.  _Well, let’s give her some encouragement_. He lifted her chin and kissed her, slowly this time, but just as intensely. He gripped her waist again, but they were interrupted by Sansa, who went to fetch Shireen.

 

“Lady Shireen, there you are! Rickon be a good host and guide, and show the lady properly please.”

 

“Yes, sweet sister,” said Rickon, very irritated at the interruption. “Were not done yet” Yes, yes, he wanted to keep kissing her, but he also wanted to know about her doubts.

 

All the Starks were gathered in the small hall having breakfast. Lord and Lady Stark stood to greet Shireen.

 

“My lady, how was your evening? We didn’t see you after dinner.”

 

“I hope my son is showing you around properly and that you enjoyed your first night here,” Lord Ned said in a caring but firm tone.

 

She blushed a little at the memory of some of the parts of last night’s tour that she most certainly enjoyed but remembered herself and resolved to have no more kisses until they had talked and cleared things. She will not be a new toy for him to entertain. “Yes, my lord. Thank you again for taking me into your beautiful home. It is so ancestral, like a journey to the past,” Shireen said with a smile, truly happy to be in such historical place.

 

“Thank you, my lady. We are all very happy to have you here,” Lady Catelyn said. “Tell me have you met anyone in school yet?” she asked.

 

“Yes, um, Dacey Mormont is in my math class. She is very nice and she introduced me to one of her sisters, Lyanna. I like them. They feel very strongly about their Lords.”

 

Everyone smiled at that.

 

“In fact, Lyanna said that the true northerners will only follow the Starks,” and raising her glass of juice Shireen said, “To the Starks and the North!”

 

They all smiled, toasting, and Rickon caught her hand, kissing it and saying, “Thank you for that lovely toast, my lady. I hope you will feel strong for the north, as well.”

 

They smiled at each other until Robb caught their attention. “It appears that you will have the chance to meet more loyal northerners, my lady,” Robb said at the arrival of Lord Wyman Marderly and his daughter Wylla.

 

Rickon tensed, after he saw Shireen, he had ended the ‘arrangement’ he and Wylla had. They fucked whenever they felt like it, without any compromise. That’s what they had agreed and they were both okay with that… Or so he thought. When he told her that he wanted to end things, she demanded an explanation and to know if there was anyone else. Rickon calmly explained to her that they had a casual thing and that he was always clear with what he could give her. He never lied, and she had accepted, claiming to want the same thing.

 

Rickon was giving all his attentions to Shireen, making sure she was comfortable asking about her food preference and refilling her juice for her. They both laughed when the apple cakes arrived, and they reached for them at the same time. This was not unnoticed by Wylla, who was eying Shireen like she was the scum of the earth.

 

Shireen was having a great time, and Rickon was being kind to her. She was enjoying a lot until she noticed how Lady Wylla was staring at her. She was confused. She had never met the girl, had only saw her in the school… There it was; she must be one of Rickon’s lady friends. She excused herself to go to the bathroom. Suddenly, Wylla stood up saying she would join her, saying that also she wanted to help Lady Shireen given how _well_ she knew the Stark castle, being here _longer_.

 

They had only reached far enough out of everyone’s sight and hearing when Lady Wylla spoke. “So you are the new…. I don’t even what to call a thing like you. It doesn’t matter, it won’t last. You are enough for him. You won’t give him what I give him. You are just a new distraction. He will be done with you quickly… Monster… He likes women—real women—not eyesores like you,” Wylla said with a dry laugh.

 

Rickon was about to interfere. He had followed them moments later, claiming that he had to go to the bathroom as well, when he heard Shireen speak, “And what is that’s so good that you give ‘Lady’ Wylla? There are women who think that the best feature they could have is between their legs… Is that it? Then please, tell me how good is it that he had to look for new thing like me, like a monster, to distract himself? Think about that, ‘my lady.’”

 

Wylla looked like she had been slapped and was about to say something when Rickon spoke. “Go away, Wylla. You will treat my lady with respect, or you won’t be welcome here. She is our honored guest.”

 

 Wylla looked outraged and with a huff she left. Rickon could not restrain his self, and he kissed her grey cheek and then at her lips. He was in awe once more of her wits, but Shireen pushed him away and he slapped him.

 

Yes, she will not show the pain, but that did not meant she would not feel it. What she wanted now was some space and to clear things with Rickon. Some time to clear her mind and how to proceed. “Stop that! Stop kissing me and treating me like a toy.”

 

“A  _toy_? Is that what you think you are?”

 

 “You just go to fast and—”

 

“It’s because I know what I want! I have told you I wanted all of you!”

 

“Those are just words, Rickon! It takes time to build something like you claim you want, and you just call me yours and kiss me. Just stop acting like a child!”

 

They glared at each other and Rickon excuse his self and left. He needed to be calm. He was frustrated that she wouldn’t believe him. Most of all, he was angry with him self for being such a brute at this rate, letting the wolf in him take over, he was going to scare her away. He needed some advice. He went to fetch Bran.

 

“Brother, are you busy? I kind of need to talk with you… and Osha.”

 

“Sure, I guess this has to do with you and Lady Shireen?”

 

“How did you—?”

 

“Please, Rickon, you don’t stop staring at her. Not to say you pretty much eat her with your eyes, all those ‘mines,’ the fact that you volunteered to be her guide. You never cared about that stuff. And so it happens. She got here three weeks ago, the same three weeks you have been distracted, and Wylla’s ‘visits’ ceased … really, Rickon? You are pretty much shouting it.

 

 Fine, let me call Osha.”After he spoke to Osha they headed off to the café in Winter Town she was at. “Why, this a surprise.”

 

They greeted her with a hug. “I haven’t heard from you in… three weeks?”

 

 Bran cut in with a laugh.

 

“Shut up,” Rickon hissed.

 

“Okay, okay, what’s going on? Don’t tell me there is a girl involved,” Osha asked with glee and a smile.

 

“Not just a girl…  _the_  girl.” Rickon said

 

They talked and Rickon told them everything: when he first saw her, their first interaction, how he watched her from afar and got more and more attached to her. Then, he told them about how they talked last night, the kiss, the other kiss, and their little feud this morning. Osha and Bran were dumbstruck and with wide eyes looking at him.

 

Osha spoke first. “Indeed, she is  _the_  girl, and the  _idiot_  you are. You’ve just been kissing her and telling her ‘ _mine, mine’_ like a cave man. Rickon, from what you tell me, she is nothing like the little sluts you usually aim for… Gods, she is the girl that has the Wild Wolf wrapped on her little finger. If you want, we can get some more training, that’ll help you to cool down a bit a keep it in your pants… Rickon, she is shy, and you are probably her first experience in that area.”

 

“Yes.” Bran spoke now. “Yes, she has had no more choice than being strong and those wits and smarts you see in her and admire is her way to cope and be noticed. She will not show it, but of course she has insecurities. She will not show it to everyone, just the ones that prove to be there for her and help her to get passed that—those who will look beyond that.”

 

“But I do! The scarred cheek means nothing to me.”

 

“Yes, you will not show her that being a wilding,” said Osha. “You will talk to her and give her time. Let her set the pace.”

 

“It’s tricky. We have different schedules, and we both have afternoon activities.”

 

“You live in the same house. Meet after dinner.” Osha suggested.

 

“But in place where she’ll feel comfortable,” Bran said.

 

“How about the godswood?” Rickon suggested.

 

“Yeah, idiot, you and her alone in the woods—that won’t freak her out,” Osha japed.

 

“The library!” Bran and Rickon said in unison.

 

“Yes, surrounded by the books and the history she loves so much… that will get her to open up.” Rickon said

 

“It’s not a magic room, Rickon,” Osha said. “That will just be a familiar environment. You will have to find the way around her, wolf. Show her your feelings, with you wolf blood, yes, but remember that if you push too much she will stray away.

 

She cares for your brother. “She has let you in already, a dare to say, it is up to you to remain there.”

 

“I will.”

 

“She is something. Only a girl like that can have you so whipped.”

 

They talked some more and arranged more training hours. He was going to need the physical release indeed. Osha was right. He was deep into her, and knowing what he knew about her how could he not be? Bran went home, but he stayed with Osha to get some training. He would start to make amendments and gain her trust tonight.

Shireen was walking around the glass gardens with Shaggydog when Gendry approached her.

 

“Lady Shireen may I have a word whit you?”

 

 Shireen was a bit struck. Gendry seemed nice and he had been very receptive and talkative with her—something that apparently wasn’t a common occurrence—plus he looked like he had something to clear for her. “Of course, Gendry, please,” she said with a smile.

 

“Please don’t believe I was spying, but I overheard the argument you and Rickon had.”

 

Shireen was beet red.

 

“Don’t be ashamed, my lady, please. I just wanted to say that Rickon does genuinely care about you and please forgive my boldness–”

 

“No, Gendry, please, I appreciate you doing this… I would like to talk to someone about this, and like you already know… it’s just that he is so intense. It’s too much. I know he cares, but for how long? At this rate, the way he acts, it just confuses me. He may have all of these feelings he claims, but what if they go as fast as they came? I want him to get to know me, and I him… there’s also my cheek… I want time to get used to the idea, to believe he is truly okay with it.” After all her mother’s words just won’t go away; she’ll fight them but still.

 

“Arya and I went through a similar situation, with her status as a lady and me—just the new member of the security team in the weaponry department. For a while, to Lady Catelyn, there was no difference between a scaly cheek and a low status, but Arya insisted. I try it to step, away telling her that it was improper but that meant nothing to her… Within time, it became more than friendship again. I try to step away. After all, it was one thing to be only friends. More than that it was a line that it shouldn’t be crossed, but my she-wolf has none of it and I couldn’t really resist her. Bran told me that is the way of people like Arya and Rickon… The wolfblood, something that runs in the Stark family, some more than others, but they want what they want and nothing else matters… not low status or scaly cheeks. He will hold on to this, my lady, just as Arya held to me, and believe me there is no turning away from these wolfs. You like him. I can see it. That’s the same look I had when I saw Arya…. He will never hurt you, Shireen. He might be hot tempered, but he is no liar. I have seen him around girls, but he was never infatuated, and he was always honest. Just give him time…”

 

“Thank you, Gendry. I feel very at ease with you, maybe because we are rather quiet people…”

 

“Must be because you are related!” said Arya, arriving and hugging Gendry, who put and arm around her.

 

“Haven’t got to that part yet, love,” Gendry said, kissing Arya’s forehead. “One of the reasons Lord Stark took me in, too, is because I’m Robert Baratheon’s bastard son.”

 

That was no surprise to Shireen. She knew about the loose ways of her uncle, and she was rather happy to having such a cool cousin. “Gendry! You have been calling me ‘lady’ all this time; we are family!”

 

“Yes, Shireen, silly bull he is… it took me forever to get him to stop calling me that… What were u talking anyways?”

 

“Nothing, babe. Let’s just say that Bran, Jojen, you, and I beat Sansa and Robb.” Gendry smirked and Arya laughed hard.

 

“I bet that big brute has had naught but a savage to you right? He is harmless, believe me. He is just infatuated. I can see that you care for him as well, so a word of advice: don’t deny these feelings. He won’t let go of it, and if you try to run, that will only make him cling to you harder… This cousin of yours tried it, and you see how that worked out.”

 

“You are right, my lady love.”

 

They all laughed and Shireen spent the rest of the afternoon with her cousin and Arya until they got a bit handsy. Then, in her room, she resolved speak to Rickon. She liked him: his wildness, his candor, how he had no filter… He was everything she was not. She would let him in. She would be strong. She fell asleep curled with Shaggydog who, like his owner, seemed to be enamored with her. Her last though before drift of was, ‘ _Yes, I’m a goner to my wolf._ ’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Shireen was walking back to her rooms after dinner with the Stark family. It was by far one of the best times of her life. They were funny and loving and all that a family should be. They were different but yet alike, and most of all they were a pack: always loyal and together. Shireen noticed how Rickon had been more passive, maybe? After he got back, he didn’t go for her. He had given her space, nor was he staring at her. He was being carefree and relaxed, joking with his siblings. He was no ignoring her either but keeping distance, and she was curios about what brought this change.

 

The dinner went perfectly. She felt very familiar with the Starks already. Shireen was on her way to her chambers when Shaggydog started circling her. “What boy, what is it?”

 

He was beckoning her to go with him somewhere and she followed him. He led her to the library.

 

“You are so smart! You do really know me.” She petted him and hugged him. “Come let’s find something to read together.” Shireen entered the library only to find Rickon with a winter rose in hand and, for the first time since she met him, looking shy.

 

“Please don’t go. Forgive me, I have been considering a way to move forward… It’s just the way I, uh, but all I have said is real. Every word of it, but if you give the chance, and I really hope you do I want us to get to know each other. Let me please prove it to you. I’m just a bit more than a wilding, but I will keep my word and I’ll be patient. I don’t want to scare you… Do I still have a chance, Shireen?” He looked sheepish and a little scared.

 

Shireen smiled and said, “Okay, you have your chance. Use it wisely.”

 

“Hahaha, yes, my lady.”

 

“Thank you for the rose. It’s lovely,” Shireen said, admiring the beautiful flower. “Quite clever of you to send Shaggy to lure me into coming here. You knew I wouldn’t refuse to him.”

 

“Well, he’s quite taken with you and you of him. I have to use him to my advantage,” Rickon said while Shireen scratched Shaggydog’s ears. “Have I really scared you Shireen?” Rickon asked.

 

“No, not really, it’s just your determination. It’s too sudden, Rickon, it startled me, and I just find it hard to believe it, that’s all. Would you be willing to meet me here every night after dinner so that we can talk? Let me show you the depth of my feelings… just talk?” Shireen asked him eyeing him.

 

“It will be at your pace, my lady. Whatever you want,” he said with a serious tone.

 

“Yes, Rickon, we will meet here after dinner.”

 

Rickon breathed out a sigh of relief, and she smiled that smile that got his heart racing. Rickon smiled as well. “Would you like to sit, my lady?”

 

“Just call me Shireen, Rickon. There’s no need to be formal.”

 

“Maybe, but I wouldn’t like to waste any opportunity to call you mine,” Rickon said with a cheeky smile, and Shireen threw a meek blow at his shoulder that make him laugh harder. They sat by the fire and Shireen spoke first.

 

“So why did you choose the library?”

 

“I wanted a place where you felt comfortable and in peace.”

 

“Well, indeed, a great choice.”

 

“It was not all my idea. Bran kind of knows,” Rickon said with a bid of guilt. “You are reserved and private, but I’m afraid that I’m to obvious with my feelings. Please, forgive if this bothers you, my lady, but I assure you he’ll be discrete.” Rickon was confused at Shireen’s smile. “You are not angry?”

 

“Well, it appears that we are both not great at hiding our feelings. I should warn you that there is a bet concerning us among your siblings and their partners, and Arya, well, she sort of guessed that I do have… you know…”

 

“I know, Shireen. Take all the time you need it to say it out loud… I can feel it,” he told her, smiling.

 

Shireen blushed, but Rickon kept smiling. “What? What is it that you find so amusing?” Shireen asked.

 

“I remembered your words from moments ago. How you say my feelings were too sudden… My father once told me that if I ever fought for a girl that will be the way, sudden… fast, deep, hard and sudden.” Shireen blushed, remembering Gendry and Arya’s words, they made more sense now. “I’m sorry again if I’m overwhelming you. It’s just like… in my family… It’s a thing…” Rickon trailed off lots of words, and Shireen was amused and touched seeing him like that, a big muscly guy that had no filter before was now trying and struggling to find words.

 

It was endearing to see him like that. It made her heart melt, so she decided to help him. Reaching for his hand she took it and gently squeezed it. “The wolf blood,” Shireen said.

 

“Yes,” he said, caressing her hand. “I have heard some of it.”

 

They were smiling.

 

“You want what you want and nothing else matters,” Shireen said.

 

“Exactly, nothing matters,” Rickon said.

 

“Not even a scaly cheek?”

 

“No,” he said firmly. “Shireen, I know you slapped me this morning because I kissed the grey—”

 

“Yes, sorry about that—”

 

“It’s okay. I kind of like to raise your temper,” Rickon said with a little smile. “But we are here to talk, if is okay with you, please tell me about it.”

 

“Yes, it’s only fair,” Shireen said with a weak smile. “I want this too.” Shireen caressed Rickon’s hand and started talking. “It’s just my mother… I got sick when I was a baby and since I can remember, all she ever did was call me weak and deformed, and she told me that was all I was and ever will be—greyscale. So she kept me locked until a dear friend of mine told me, ‘you have a scared cheek it would be the first thing everyone will see it is up to you if is the last.’”

 

Rickon looked furious at hearing her mother’s words. How could she be so cruel to her own daughter?

 

Shireen seemed to read his mind and told him, “Please don’t let her spoil our evening. I try not to think about it but it’s there. And, well, you… you are the first person to be so carefree about it, even admire it. It’s new to me.”

 

“Your friend must be proud of you. Controlling your feelings and temper the way you do. Yes, indeed, you have made sure that greyscale won’t be the last thing that people will see of you.”

 

“Yes, he is. I learned a lot from him,” Shireen said, smiling.

 

“But being a wilding with no filter, I can also see that you hold back,” Rickon said kindly. “It must be exhausting for you. Being the bigger person all the time, tolerating the ignorance of those who are stupid enough to see you and only see scars is also sad, my sweet princess. But if you let me, I’ll take that sadness away,” he said, leaning to kiss her forehead.

 

“You are more than a wilding Rickon, so much more. At least, now.”

 

They both smiled and stared for what it seemed a long time until Rickon broke the silence. “So I guess something good came out of your lockdown? That’s when you learned how to play piano?”

 

“Oh, yes,” Shireen said excitedly, “but most of all I read, Rickon. The music was freeing, but the books were full of possibilities and options and so much learning…”

 

They spoke for ages. She told him about one of her favorite books, “The Dance of the Dragons,” how the book taught her that the best and wisest ruler doesn’t segregate its people, it brings them together. He told her about how being the youngest always made him feel a little ignored and that’s how he end up going to Skagos, were he met his friend Osha. He learned to hunt, use a bow and arrow, hand to hand combat, and that made him a bit more calm.

 

“This is you calm?” Shireen laughed loudly.

 

“Yes,” he said, a bit embarrassed. “I had this friend, Wex, we liked to cause a lot of trouble, skip classes getting to fights…”

 

“Well you should try reading, it is like jojen says ‘a reader lives a thousand lives before he dies, the man who never reads lives only once.’ I assure you it is rae, Rickon.”

 

“I knew you and him would become fast friends.”

 

“It’s late; we should go,” Shireen said.

 

“Of course, just one more thing” they remained sitting by the fire. “Shireen, I’ll be patient with you. You will set the pace, but please be patient with me as well, when I cannot help but steal a kiss from you, it’s the wolf in me and my way to show you how deeply I care for you.”

 

Shireen caressed his cheek, nose and lips. Rickon leaned into her touch. It felt so soft. He was in heaven and suddenly Shireen’s mouth was on his. She straddled him, and her arms were around his neck pulling him closer, her hands playing with his hair. He tightened his arms around her, his hands non-stop on her back and waist, lifting her shirt just a little, to feel her soft skin tracing circular patterns at her sides. She kissed his neck, biting softly then back to his mouth, nipping his lips softly. He moaned and sighed while she broke away, and standing, she said, “I like your wildness. I know how to keep it tame. Good night, wild wolf,” with a snarky smile, walking back to her chambers.

 

Rickon stayed there wondering, what happened. After that, he was going to need a cold shower, but damn he was happy she initiated that kiss. It was all fire. She was right. She’ll tame him, or not, not tame… She would hold to him as strongly as he is to her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

As their night encounters went by they got closer and more attached to each other. Rickon had pretty much made it clear from the beginning that he was all the way in already, and Shireen was more confident and letting go of her fears and insecurities. He had kept his promise of being patient, and true to his word she set the pace, making her trust and give into him. But she could see his struggle. As they got closer, they also got more intimate and every night their kisses became more intense. She teased him a bit but he always stopped when she wanted to stop.

 

Rickon would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to go further every time, but he was ecstatic to get whatever she’d give him. Shireen was at ease and comfortable with him, talking more, sharing, and sometimes she initiated their physical interaction. They kissed each other senseless and, vixen that she was, she teased him a bit but with all of his willpower he stopped when she wanted. They texted during the day, talking about everything and nothing and how much they longed for the night.

 

Tonight she was playing the piano and singing—something she composed for him. When it was over, she stood up and went to Rickon, who was leaning against the piano, looking at her fascinated, dumbstruck, and apparently speechless, too. As he didn’t make a sound, by his reaction, she could see he liked the song, but she still wanted to hear him say it. She faced him and asked, “Did you like it?”

 

Silence.

 

“Well say something!”

 

Rickon was in awe. That was the best gift she could have ever given him, as personal as her music is to her. Not only did she share it with him, but she made him a song as well. This song meant so much to him. She trusted him for real. She was letting him in and she was even happier. He had taken some of that sadness he saw on her.

 

“Shireen that was… There are no words for… I want to say perfect but it’s such a small word.”

 

She smiled and his heart swelled. Rickon embraced her tightly and she hugged him back. She felt so good in his arm—like she belonged there, so safe, so loved. She could hear his heart beating so fast. She hoped that he felt the same in her arms and wondered if he could feel her heart racing like his. Rickon kissed the crown of her head, inhaling her sweet scent. “Thank you for that. It means more than you will ever know. It feels as if trust you me completely… and forgive if once more I’m being too forward,” Rickon said quietly.

 

“I do, my wolf. I trust you… and more,” Shireen said smiling.

 

“Do you really?”

 

“Yes, I do,” she said, caressing his face.  Like every time she did, he leaned into her hand, closing his eyes and savoring her touch. Shireen stood on her tiptoes and kissed him slowly at first, but then more heated. Her hands were under his shirt, feeling his strong chest. His hands were moving up and down her sides, gripping her and pulling her closer to him. Shireen moved from his lips to his neck, sucking and kissing and massaging his scalp. Rickon lifted her up and set her on the piano. He stopped the kiss for a second, looking at her intently.

 

“Do you want to stop?” he asked, breathing hard.

 

“Rickon,  _I trust you._ ” She went to his neck, sucking and kissing harder this time: tugging his curls and wrapping her legs around him.

 

Rickon groaned and moved, kissing and nipping her jaw line and then the hollow of her throat, running his hands on her legs.

 

“Rickon?” Shireen said, sighing.

 

“Huh?” he asked, trailing kisses on her shoulders. He wanted to kiss every bit of skin he could reach.

 

“Not on the piano,” she said, giggling.

 

“Your wish is my command,” he said cheekily. With her legs wrapped around him, he placed them in the nearest couch. She straddled him, her hands traveling from his arms to his chest, kissing him full on the mouth, arms around his neck, tugging his curls biting his lower lip. Rickon roamed his hands up and down her thighs. She was wearing a skirt so he could feel the goosebumps on her skin. He lifted her shirt, touching her sides, moving to her back. He left her mouth to kiss her throat, biting and sucking hard on her perfect pale skin.

 

Shireen was moaning and sighing softly as he left little love marks on her neck and then her shoulder blades. Shireen felt desire build between her legs, feeling his as well. He was hard and it was delightful. She started to move above him, entwining her hands in his hair—she loved his hair. Taking his mouth again, she licked and nipped his lips, grinding her hips to his, rubbing her soft center to his hardness.

 

Rickon growled; it felt so good. He took a hold of her hips. She was moving faster, but he wanted this to last as long as possible and not get carried away. But it was difficult. When she gasped and moaned that way, together they created a delicious pace that had then both panting and breathing hard. The pleasure built and increased until the both exploded. They lay on the couch, catching their breaths.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked a few moments later.

 

“Yes, that was amazing,” she said with cute coy smile, burying her face in his neck.

 

Rickon hugged her tight to him, breathing her in, as he lifted her chin, spreading kisses to her face, her nose, her eyes and soft pecks on her lips. “That was  _beyond_  amazing,” he said with a dreamy smile. “I wish we could stay here all night, but I have to see you to your rooms. I never thought the library would become my favorite place. But with your company even hell would be the best place, my girl,” he said, kissing her deeply.

 

“Your girl, huh?” she said, a bit dizzy but with a severe note in her voice just to tease him a bit.

 

“Only if you want,” he said in a serious tone.

 

Shireen laughed at his stern face. “Of course I want, silly wolf… Do I now have to convince you?”

 

“My enchanting lady, vixen that you are, you just love teasing me and playing with my head. But no. I will never need convincing when it comes to you. Say the word and I’m yours.” He pecked her on the lips. “Now, fix your clothes. I’ll see you to your rooms.”

 

So it’s official… we are couple- Shireen said

 

For me it has been official since the beginning- Rickon said, “Now go lets fix our clothes”

 

Shireen was fixing her shirt when she noticed the marks on her neck. “Rickon! Look what you did! You give me hickeys!”

 

He was amused. “Never, my lady! Those are just little love marks… silly wolf you had made of me. Plus, you seemed to like it,” he said putting his hand on her waist and bending down to kiss the marks.

 

She encircled his neck with her arms, pulling him closer and leaning her head back giving him better access. “Love marks? I should do the same then. And the next time, don’t do it in a visible place.”

 

“So it’s just about location? As you wish. I’ll find a  _better_ spot,” he said suggestively.

 

She shoved him, and they walked hand in hand to their rooms and said goodbye, kissing once more.

 

In her rooms, Shireen thought that had been the best night of her life and ached for more already.

 

Rickon thought how anything he had experienced before could never beat this.

 

They dreamed with each other that night 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rickon and Shireen were in the Glass Gardens with Bran and Jojen, playing with the wolves and japing at Rickon with his not total discretion.

“Seriously man, you were practically shouting it to the roof. I’m surprise that mom and dad haven’t said anything about it,” Bran said

“You think they know something?” Shireen asked, a bit concerned. She was on Rickon lap: head on his shoulder. She was a bit worried that Lord and Lady Stark might know something, but in Rickon’s arms it was hard to feel preoccupied or in danger. It was like her safe haven. It all felt like pieces of a puzzle, putting it back together, it felt like love. And the gardens were so beautiful. All the flowers were in bloom. It was the perfect scene. There were a lot of flowers, but her favorite was the winter rose. She had been in Winterfell for almost eight months, and she felt more at home here than in Dragonstone.

“If they do, it doesn’t matter. If you want, we can tell them, you know, officially… Like at dinner or something.” Rickon nuzzled her neck, spreading soft little kisses, and Shireen giggled.

“Okay, okay, no need for public display of affection,” Bran said.

“Well, I think that this is more discreet,” Jojen said with a smile, putting a hand on Bran’s shoulder and pecking him on the lips. “I mean in the first dinner Rickon was pretty much eating her with his eyes.”

They all laughed at the memory.

“It’s true! It’s really a wonder you haven’t frightened her!” Arya said arriving with Gendry and the rest of the Stark siblings and wolves.

“Shireen, he has been gallant to you, right?” Sansa asked with smile.

“Savage he is, I bet he scared you more than once,” Robb cut in.

“At all. Shireen is really hard to scare,” Arya said and both Rickon and Shireen nodded. The wolves were playing and the group was laughing carefree.

Rickon was having a great time. He enjoyed spending time with his siblings but now with Shireen, everything was a thousand times better. She was everything: so perfect like she was meant to be with him. Suddenly, Shireen cleared her throat loudly, getting everyone’s attention.

“So would any of you care to explain how this bet you had on us was?” Shireen asked smiling, but Rickon scowled at his siblings. “Arya, Gendry, Bran, and Jojen bet that Rickon was into me and Robb and Sansa that he was not?”

“We all knew he had a thing for you,” Sansa said.

“We just didn’t know if it was the real thing,” Robb said.

“Well I guess we were blind,” Sansa said.

“What was the price?” Shireen asked.

“Basically we owe these guys any favor they want,” Robb said.

“We didn’t see the clues, bro,” Sansa said.

“And there’s all the proof we needed,” Robb said when the wolves returned to their owners, and Shaggy laid his head on Shireen’s lap.

The group was talking, and Rickon murmured in Shireen ear. “Want to go the library?”

Shireen blushed and pecked Rickon on the lips and nodded.

They were cuddling, reading, or at least trying to in their favorite spot: the couch in front of the fire. It had started as just reading, but Rickon had other plans in mind. Shireen was seated in the space between his legs, her back to his front and he started to shower kisses and light bites to her neck.

“Rickon, let me read! I thought you were enjoying it, too,” she said, giggling.

“I do, but I prefer this. It’s so much better,” he said in a raspy voice. His hand went under her shirt, tracing patters on her belly. Her hand went to his hair, tugging lightly on his curls while he kept his administrations to her neck. “So I guess we are done reading, huh?” she said, sighing.

“Yes, I think it’s enough for today,” he said again with raspy voice. He hands went up, feeling her breasts through her bra and then teasing her nipples, tugging with his fingers. Shireen whimpered. “Would you like it if I go lower?

She nodded in response. He unbuttoned her jeans and his hands went inside her panties. He teased her slit, making her gasp and then he rubbed her clit. She moaned his name, and it was like music to his ears. Rickon was making her dizzy and she felt like she was in the clouds. When she thought it couldn’t be better, he slipped a finger. It was easy. She was really aroused.

“I knew it. I knew you were gonna feel this good.”

She felt amazing and tight around his finger, so he slipped another finger, going faster. She moaned and with his free hand, he lifted her chin and kissed her, swallowing her moans of content as she rocked her hips to his hand. He added another of his clever fingers, and Shireen broke away from his lips, unable to focus on anything that it wasn’t this overwhelming wave of pleasure she was feeling. He bit and sucked at the place between her neck and shoulder and rubbed her bundle of nerves, and that was it, she came with a breathy Rickon.

They lay in silence for a moment as Shireen caught her breath. Then, she turned and straddled him, and kissed him soundly.

“So you liked it,” Rickon said and a cocky smile.

“Don’t get cocky, but yeah,” Shireen said.

They were kissing, and Shireen noticed that he was hard. She rubbed him through his jeans and then she went to unbutton them, but he stopped her.

“You don’t have to…” Rickon said.

“When have I ever done something I don’t want?” Shireen asked.

She returned to his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. She wasn’t sure of what to so she gripped him firmly and he moaned. She started with slow and light strokes, creating a pace his whimpers told her that she was doing something right. She got faster, stroking up and down until he came. Now, It was his time to catch his breath.

“So… did you like it”? Shireen asked. She had never done anything like that.

“Shireen, I thought you were good at reading people...” Rickon said with cheeky smile. “Woman, that was out of this world.”

She still straddled him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for this?” he asked between kisses. His hands went to her waist gripping hard.

“Did I match your fantasies?” Shireen asked.

“Woman, you exceeded them.” They were about to be lost in each other again when there was a loud knock at the door.

“Hey, this place was just to talk! I hope that’s all you guys been doing here!” Bran said on the other side of the door.

They fixed their clothes quickly and went to open the door.

“Other people like to read around here, too, you know,” Bran said, trying to sound serious but smiling.

“Our apologies, Bran, please go on,” Shireen said.

“I’m not sorry at all.” Rickon pulled her closer, hugging her from behind. Bran rolled his eyes and entered the library.

“We do have to find a new place. Someone might catch us,” Shireen said as they made their way to grab dinner.

“That’s makes it all better, plus I kind of like the library now…” Rickon said, smiling widely.

“How about my room…? It’s in the guest area… far enough… I mean, no one will catch you sneaking to my room.”

Rickon took her face in his hand and kissed her gently. “That’s a great idea” he said and they both smiled. “Plus, it will be a good thing to be out of any hearing range.” he said smugly.

“First, you will have to make scream, my wolf,” she said and once more Rickon was out matched.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Rickon has been sneaking to Shireen’s rooms for three weeks. Every night, they become more intimate, exploring their bodies and finding new ways to pleasure each other.

 

They were in her bed one night: his head on her lap while she ran her hands through his hair, then his arms and chest. They were discussing if Shireen could take him in physical confrontation. It was a surprise for Rickon to learn that she had taken self-defense classes. He was really intrigued to know what she had learned so far. When she said she could beat him, he laughed. She stood up and gave him a demonstration. He got up from bed and went to kiss her.

 

“You can totally kick any one’s ass but mine, babe,” Rickon said with a cocky smile.

 

“Let’s see about that, Wolf,” Shireen said and launched at Rickon. She threw a few punches, trying to get him to fight. Instead, he just stood there. Some of the blows hurt a little but not too much. “That’s all you going to do? Is this the Wild Wolf everyone is afraid of?”

 

“No, my girl. Now, it’s my turn,” and with that he lifted her and threw her to the bed, crawling on top of her like a hunter and pinning her arms above her head.

 

He kissed her hard and needy. His mouth traveled from her lips to her neck, sucking and nipping, roaming his hands on her legs. Shireen felt her desire about to explode, so she made move to take Rickon’s shirt off. He was about to do the same with her nightgown, but before he asked, “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.“

 

At that, he took her nightgown and she removed his shorts. He kissed every inch of her skin. He grabbed her ankles and placed them on his shoulders removing her panties and running his mouth and tongue over her inner tights. When he faced her sex, he slipped his tongue, licking and sucking greedily. Shireen was whimpering and sighing his name while she threaded her fingers in his hair. Rickon hit the right spot and she came, gasping at the incredible sensation. She have never felt anything like it before, and she only wanted more. Rickon seemed to read her thoughts and said, “We are not done yet, my love.”

 

 _Love._ That’s what’s about to happen; we are going to make love. Rickon kissed his way to her lips, nipping and biting the soft flesh of her belly and lavishing her breasts, kissing, tugging, and biting. Shireen cried out in pleasure. “Please, Rickon, now.” She was painting beneath him, and she could feel how hard he was.

 

Rickon removed his boxers and aligned but remembered something ad stop “Protection”.

“I started on the pill after our encounters” she said and he spread her thighs and slowly he entered her. Shireen wrapped her legs around him, and he hissed with desire. She felt amazing, and again he thought she was made for him. Shireen felt a little sting, but no pain at all. She could only be focused on the fact that she was Rickon’s. He is making her his. She is giving herself to him. Rickon started to move slowly but each time going deeper. She started to meet his thrusts, and he couldn’t help but go faster, gripping her hips hard. Shireen seemed to agree as she moaned his name repeatedly, her nails digging in his hair and back.

 

“You have no idea how much I have wanted this,” Rickon murmured to her ear, nipping her lobe. She was so perfect and tight. He was lost in her. “You feel amazing, Shireen I want to stay inside of you forever,” he said, growling and biting the place where her neck met her shoulder as her walls tightened around him. He rolled them so that she was on top and bid her to sit up. He cupped her face and told her, “You are the most beautiful and perfect thing that has ever happened to me.”

 

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Rickon.”

 

They kissed with all the fire and desire they felt for each other. She wasn’t sure what to do so, she tried rolling hips her forward and back, and he groaned, closing his eyes and savoring every touch and every feel of her hands on his hair and back. Then, she started to move up and down, and Rickon groaned and moaned. Then, left and right, and together they created a perfect pace that had them both shouting their names and moaning and growling in pleasure. He was about to come, but he wanted her to join him there so he gripped at her hip, guiding her movement until he hit the right spot, and they came together. Shireen fell and put her head on his shoulder and Rickon tightened his arms around her.

 

Shireen lifted her head and looked at him with those sapphire eyes, smiling at him, and he tells her what has already said—what both have said—with actions. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Rickon.”

 

“I guess you win; you did make me scream.”

 

“We both did,” he said, smiling.

 

They lay in bed for a while until Shireen suggested they take a shower, and Rickon went willingly. They entered the shower, and they were cleaning. It was supposed to be just a shower until Rickon noticed the bruises on the sides of Shireen hips and the marks on her neck and collarbone. He kneeled down kissing her hips, nipping and sucking. Then, he kissed the marks on her neck. Shireen was sighing and moaning, and he pinned her to wall. She wrapped her legs around him, and soon he was pounding into her while she dug her nails in his back, tugging his hair. He was getting deeper and deeper as she clenched around him. They both came with a breathy  _I love you_  in unison, and they both laughed because they were happy, and everything was the way it supposed to be.

 

The laid in her bed together. Rickon caressed her arms and back, and Shireen traced patterns on his chest.

 

“I knew you would be mine the moment I saw you,” Rickon said in a dreamy voice.

 

“And I knew you would be mine, as well,” Shireen said, lifting a little to peck him on the lips. “Rickon, what will happen now that my year here is almost over?”

 

“My doe, I  know I will find my way to you, so before your father left, I spoke to mine and requested to be a pupil at Dragonstone,” Rickon said and Shireen straddled him, hugging and kissing him.

 

“You will be in my territory now, my wolf” Shireen said.

 

“Well, I guess I better take advantage while I can.” They celebrated  _all night long._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what u think :D any feedbacks are welcome again be gentel :D


End file.
